Brazilian Militia
The Brazilian Militia is an enemy faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They reside in Rio De Janeiro where they come into conflict with Task Force 141. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. Their faction symbol is a blood-red handprint. Rather than a real, official militia, they are little more than a criminal gang, but they are a very large and well-armed one, sporting a colorful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. They appear in the two campaign missions Takedown, and The Hornet's Nest as well as the three special ops missions: Bomb Squad, Alpha, and O Cristo Redentor. Unlike common gangs, the Militia is very well armed and numbers in the hundreds. It is likely that they comprise the entire gangster population of Rio. Though not the most efficient soldiers, they are sufficiently well-equipped and well-led to prove a very serious threat to Task Force 141, using their numbers and hardware to put up a heavy fight. Speculation is that Alejandro Rojas, their main supplier, struck a deal of some sort with them, since they protected him when he was hunted down by the Task Force 141, or they may have thought that Task Force 141 is there for the simple mission of killing them. Some mistake them to be allied with Vladimir Makarov and the Russian Ultranationalists, although that is not possible. Their only connection to them is through Rojas, who supplied Makarov the weapons for the terrorist attack in Russia. They use weapons built locally in Brazil, and Russian weaponry such as the AK-47. They also use attack dogs. In battle, they are deceptively formidable tacticians, and will frequently attempt to ambush or flank the player. However, they are a lot more foolish on easier difficulties, blind firing frequently and running straight through fire to their deaths. Weapons Light Machine Guns * RPD Assault Rifles * AK-47 * FAL Submachine Guns * MP5K * Mini-Uzi Sniper Rifles * Dragunov .]] Machine Pistol * G18 Shotguns * Model 1887 * Ranger * Masterkey Handguns * Desert Eagle * M1911 (Seen in "Takedown", unusable, though the snipers each have one in their holsters) * M9 (Seen in "Takedown") Launchers * RPG-7 * GP-25 * Thumper Multiplayer They are a faction in multiplayer. Multiplayer Maps Favela Map MW2.jpg|Favela Loadscreen mp quarry.jpg|Quarry Rundown-prev.jpg|Rundown Underpass.jpg|Underpass Carnival loadscreen.jpg|Carnival Quotes Campaign *''A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!'' - "The police must have hired foreign killers to do their dirty work!" *''Vamos capturar ele, a gente pode pedir resgate'' - "Let's capture him, we can ask for rescue." *''A armadura deles é muito dura, atira na cabeça!'' - "Their armor is too hard, shoot them in the head!" *''Sai da frente, vou atirar uma granada!'' - "Get out of the way, I'm going to throw a grenade!" (Just before throwing one). *''Ele foi atingido!'' - "He's been hit!" (One of their own) *''Tu acha que pode entrar aqui e sair quando quiser?'' Na minha favela!? - "You think you can just come in here and leave whenever you want to? In my favela!?" *''Estamos perdendo muitos homens!'' - "We're losing too many men!" *''Tá perdido? - "You lost?"'' *''Abram fogo! - "Open fire!"'' *''Eu vejo ele. - "I see him."'' *''O inimigo tá aí na frente! Fogo nele! - "The enemy is straight ahead! Shoot them!"'' *''Você nunca deveria ter vindo aqui!" - "You should never have come here!"'' *''Já matei muito policial como tu na favela, vocês nunca aprendem, não é? - "I've killed many police officers like you in the favela, you never learn do you?"'' *''Eu vou arrancar a sua língua e fazer tu come ela em pedaçinhos! - "I'm going to rip your tongue out and make you eat them in tiny bits of it!"'' *''Cuidado! - "Watch out!"'' *''Ele está morto! - "He's dead!"'' *''Ele foi baleado! - "He's been shot!"'' *''Eu estou me movendo! - "I'm moving!"'' *''Eu peguei ele! - "I got him!"'' *''Volte aqui! - "Come back here!"'' *''"Get back here!"'' *''"I'm gonna kill you!"'' *''"Where are you going?!"'' *''"Open fire!"'' *''"You're gonna die!"'' *''"I'm gonna cut your tongue out!"'' *''"You should not have come here!"'' *''Por que que tu não corta tua propria garganta e me poupa o trabalho?! - " Why you don't slice your own throat and spare me the job?!"'' *''"I see him!"'' *''"Watch out!"'' *''Tome cobertura! - "Take Cover!"'' *''Mata ele! - "Kill Him!"'' *''No flanco esquerdo! - "On the left flank!"'' *''No flanco direito! - "On the right flank!"'' *''Ok, já vi! - "Ok, I saw him!"'' *''Nao deixe esta posição! ''- "Do not leave this position!" Multiplayer *''Granada!'' - When an enemy throws a grenade. *''Granada de fumaça!'' - When throwing a smoke grenade *''Atirando uma granada de luz!'' - When throwing a flashbang. *''Apareceu de repente!'' - When someone appears. *''Atirando uma granada de mão'' - When throwing a grenade. *''Golpeando com espada'' - When planting a Claymore. *''Implantando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When planting C4. *''Atirando C-Quatro (C4)!'' - When throwing C4. *''Trocando de arma'' - When changing the weapon. *''Me dê cobertura, estou recarregando'' - When reloading. *''Alvo atingido'' - Killed enemy target. *''Alvo neutralizado'' - Neutralized enemy target. *''Take them down.'' - Start of match *''Our strength was unmatched, well done.'' - When Militia win in Multiplayer *''Your work is appreciated, well done.'' - When Militia win in Multiplayer *''Mission Failed. Next time we will be stronger.'' - When Militia lose in Multiplayer *''We lost, learn from this.'' - When Militia lose in Multiplayer *''Defeated, don't let this happen again.'' - When Militia lose in Multiplayer *''Success! Well done.'' - When Militia win in Multiplayer *''Tactical Nuke ready for launch.'' - When the nuke is obtained *''Tactical Nuke incoming!'' - When a friendly nuke is activated *''Enemy Nuke incoming, it's over.'' - When an enemy nuke is launched Gallery Brazil1.png|A Militia sniper wielding a Dragunov. Brazil2.png|A Militia gunman wielding an AK-47 with an ACOG Scope attached. Brazil3.png|A Militia gunman wielding a FAL with an under barreled shotgun attachment. Brazil4.png|A Militia gunman wielding an AK-47. Brazil5.png|A Militia gunman wearing a bandolier and using a FAL. Brazil_6.png|A Militia gunman wearing a bandolier and wielding a FAL. Brazil7.png|A Militia gunman wielding a Mini-Uzi. Brazil8.png|A Militia gunman wielding an AK-47. Brazil9.png|A Militia gunman taking cover whilst aiming an AK-47. MW2TR2.jpg|Militia walking through the Favela. Brazilian_militiaman_in_last_stand_MW2.png|A Militia gunman in Last Stand. brasil.JPG|A pair of Militia gunman in the "Museum" bonus level. Video COD Modern Warfare 2 MP Militia Spawn Sound|The Militia's spawn theme Trivia *There are a few translation mistakes in Multiplayer battle chatters: **When the character is about to throw a flashbang he yells: "Apareceu de repente!" (Appeared all of a sudden!) or "atirando uma granada de mão" (Throwing a hand grenade). However, when he throws a fragmentation grenade he says Atirando Uma Granada de luz! (Throwing a flash grenade or flashbang). **When the character is about to plant a claymore he yells: "golpeando com Espada!" (Striking with a sword!). Presumably, the translators confused the claymore mine with the Claymore sword. **When the character is about to reload he yells: "trocando de arma!" (changing weapon). * Portuguese speakers within the game, including the militia, have Spanish accents. * Some Portuguese lines said within the Single Player mode are sometimes said twice, once in Portuguese and then in English. *In multiplayer, shown in the first person, the militia is wearing combat gloves. However, if viewed in the third person, they do not. The BradyGames strategy guide contains some pre-release images of the militia with gloveless first person hands. *The Riot Shield and sniper models for the Militia both sport some form of Blue Camouflage. *The emblem of the faction can be unlocked in multiplayer by earning the "Streaker" challenge, which is getting 10 kills without dying. This can also be done in Modern Warfare 3. *The Brazilian Militia's emblem appears on a flag in Call of Duty: Heroes as a decorative item. pl:Brazylijska milicja Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions